


On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out

by Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers is a gay mess, Kara is jealous, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Matchmaking kind of, Mention of Sanvers, Sara Lance Flirts, Sara ships them, mainly supercorp, they're in love, with Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss/pseuds/Aaaalexxx_Dddanversss
Summary: Sara flirts with Lena.When she realizes that Kara doesn't like it she responds by flirting harder to get her to acknowledge her feelings.





	On the move collecting numbers, Imma take your girl out

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Girls like girls" by Hayley Kiyoko. Long live our lesbian jesus.
> 
> I got the idea by an instagram post I saw a few months ago.  
> Also english isn't my first language, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might've made.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been a while since Kara had seen Sara Lance, so when she announced she was gonna be in the city for a few days, she had been happy to offer her to stay with her.

After all they had always gotten along well and even better after she had helped her sister getting back together with Maggie. 

The only problem was, that Sara kept making inapropriate jokes about her and Alex and Kara slowly got worried that Maggie would one day murder her in her sleep if she didn't keep her away.   
So it was quite an easy decission that the former assasin should rather hang out with Kara than with her sister and her fianceé.

At first everything worked out great,  
Sara tagged along to the DEO and helped them to deal with an alien, that broke out of its cell. And as Kara didn't have any articles due the next week they decided to get some coffee instead. 

But you'll see, that's where the problems began.

"So, how have you been? No messing up the timeline?", Kara teased her friend as they sat down at a bench in the park.    
"I'm not messing up anything, that's my team, I'm just the one responsible for fixing it again", Sara defended herself.

"But besides that, everything's great.  
Everything besides the fact that I'm super single."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy", Kara replied, ignoring the 'single' part.

Right now wasn't the best time for her to give relationship advice. Not when she was helplessly in love with somebody who would never love her back. At least not the way Kara wanted. 

"You wouldn't by chance know any cute people who are interested in dating a time travelling ex-assasin from another earth, would you?", Sara asked jokingly and the reporter rolled her eyes.

They continued sipping their coffee and talking.  
It had started out like a nice afternoon, but the reporter definitely was not prepared for what was gonna happen.

"She's cute, right?", the former assasin suddenly whispered and made Kara take a look.

She was pointing at a brunette woman with her hair down. The woman wore a oversized sweater and she had the most beautiful eyes Kara had ever seen.

Of course she agreed with Sara. She was cute. But never would she say that out loud. Because the woman  now waving at her and making her way towards them was no other than Lena Luthor.

"Do you know her?", the former assasin asked quietly.  
Kara just nodded:"We're friends"

Sara looked at her unbelieving  
"Friends?", she asked.   
But she didn't get an answer, as the reporter already got up and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Kara. I was thinking about calling you anyway"  
She was?   
-"Oh, really?"  
She sounded a little more excited, than she planned to.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to have brunch tomorrow", the brunette said smiling.  
-"Of course, yes, I'm looking forward"

-"Can I tag along?", Sara interrupted.   
Kara had almost forgotten that she was there as well. And even though she liked spending time with her, she didn't really want her there.

"Well, depends, who are you?", Lena wanted to know.  
To Kara's annoyance the blonde offered her her hand and replied "Sara Lance, I'm a friend of Kara's, and you're pretty"

The brunette slightly blushed, shot Kara a quick look and then shook Sara's hand. "Under those circumstances you can come, but you'll be surprised I'm more than just pretty", she answered smiling warmly. 

-"I'd like to find out"  
-"Maybe you will"

Wait, was Sara flirting with her? 

"So where are we going?", Kara asked a little too loudly. Sara needed to stop this right now.  
"I was thinking of the place we went to two weeks ago", Lena replied.

-"Sure, great idea"  
She turned around, just to catch Sara winking at Lena, who started to look really flustered. 

The reporter ussually wasn't somebody to act without thinking, but right now there wasn't really another option.  
"Sara and I really have to get going now, see you tomorrow''

-"Oh okay, pick me up at 9?"  
-"Will do, come on Sara"

Kara grabbed the other blondes' hand and pulled her away.  
"What is that about?", she complained  
-"Nothing, sorry"

They didn't talk anymore until Kara slammed the door of her appartment shut behind them.

Sara sat down at the sofa and then stated "You're mad"   
-"I'm not"  
-"You didn't care that I flirted with Lena?"  
-"You did it on purpose?"  
-"So you are mad about it"

It hadn't even been a full day and Kara already regretted inviting her. Of course she was mad that she flirted with Lena, but she couldn't really tell her why. So she chose the easier truth.

"I think it's making her uncomfortable", she said.  
-"Really? She was pretty into it"

If only that was true, then Kara would've already taken her chance with the brunette months ago.

"No, she wasn't! She's not into girls!", she shouted.   
That was the biggest problem about her huge crush on Lena, that no matter how much the brunette trusted her, loved her even, she'd never be able to love her the way Kara wanted her to.

But to her surprise Sara started laughing "If you really believe she's not gay, you're not as smart as you look"   
-"She's not into girls", the reporter repeated.

The other woman could barely keep herself together anymore:"How do you not see this? It's obvious"  
No, it definitely wasn't. Kara would've noticed if her best friend wasn't straight, right?

When Sara saw how clueless her friend was she asked "But you like her, don't you?"   
-"Doesn't matter, she's hetero"

Could she please stop talking? There was no sense in getting her hopes up, when she already knew how this was going to turn out. None of them had a chance with Lena.

-"So, why would you care, if I try my luck with her? She is pretty cute after all"  
-"I wouldn't", Kara swallowed.

All she wanted right now was to be alone and to forget about her best friend.  
The first part was easy, she just told Sara she'd go to sleep, and told her good night.

The second part turned out to be a little more difficult.   
She lay awake for hours, wondering if maybe, just maybe there might be some truth to what the former assasin had told her.

And even when she finally fell asleep, Lena haunted her dreams. She was like a ghost, smiling at Kara and offering her hand to her, but as soon as she tried to take it the brunette dissapeared.

The next morning she was woken up by Sara shaking her.  
"Get up!"  
"I don't want to", the reporter mumbled and pulled the blanket over her head.  
The other woman tried pulling it away, but even when she was sleepy, she was still way stronger than her.  
"Go. Away. Let me sleep" 

"It's quarter to nine, dumbass!"  
This had Kara sitting up straight in bed within a second. She had to be ready for brunch in fifteen minutes, how could she have forgotten to set her alarm?

"Shit shit shit", she shouted while frantically running through her room and gathering her clothes.  
Ten minutes later she was showered and dressed thanks to superspeed. Her hair was still wet, but she figured it would have to do.

"We'll be late", Sara stated, looking at her.   
"Srew it, we're flying", Kara replied grabbing the blonde and heading out of the window.

Exactly at 9 they landed on Lena's balcony at L-Corp. The CEO always worked more than was good for her. Fortunately the brunette knew about her being Supergirl, so she didn't freak out when she heard a knock on the window.

"There you are", she greeted them smiling and pulled first her best friend and then Sara in a hug, which made Kara a little more jealous than she wanted to be.  
"Let's get going then, shall we?"

"Is this your company?", Sara asked, when they were leaving the building.  
"It is, I'm working on this new technology right now", the brunette answered and continued talking about her work.

Kara loved listening to her, she always sounded so clever, which she really liked. Lena's brains were definitely a huge part of the reason that made her so interesting.

Apperently Sara thought so as well:  
"Being smart is a really attractive quality in people, you know?"  
"I've been told", the CEO replied smirking.   
-"I bet so"

It was almost unbearable for Kara to watch Sara flirting with the woman she liked. Maybe she should've been honest with her and just told her to stop.

She had really thought it didn't matter the evening before, as Lena didn't like women anyway, but the way the Luthor responded to the flirty attitude made Kara question wether Sara had really been wrong.

"You were right yesterday, you're way more than just a pretty face"  
The brunette blushed really hard and started giggling: "Well you're not that bad yourself"

The reporter didn't like where the conversation was going. Not at all.  
What if her best friend really turned out to be queer and Sara would steal her girl. Not that she was her girl, but she definitely had liked her longer than the other woman.

When they arrived at the restaurant Lena excused herself and dissapeared to the bathroom.  
As soon as she was gone Sara leaned over to Kara: "So, do you still think she's straight?"   
-"Just stop please"

She really stopped talking for a few minutes after looking at her with raised eyebrows. But as the brunette made her way back to the table again, she whispered: "Listen, I'll prove it", and left the reporter no time for an answer. So she just shot her a warning look that was supposed to mean "Don't you dare"

Not that Sara would care.

They ordered food and while they were waiting Kara decided to try and start a conversation about a completely different topic, so as not to give her any opportunity to 'prove it'

"Have you heard from Sam lately?"  
She figured it was safe to speak about it, as Sam had moved away from National City with her daughter a few weeks ago after being separated from Reign.

-"I have, actually. We talked two days ago and she's thinking about maybe coming back in a while"

-"She is? That's amazing. It'd be great if she was here again"

Maybe she could even ask Sam about how to handle her feelings for Lena.  
There wasn't really anybody else she could ask for advice, as Alex and Maggie would probably tease her about it for months.

 And even though she liked Sara, she probably wasn't the best person to handle the situation subtle. Not that she was being subtle now.

A few minutes later their food arrived and they stopped talking and started eating.

When they were done Sara started talking again"  
"Sorry for being so direct, Lena, but I was wondering, are you single?"

No no no no no! She hadn't just really asked her that, had she?

The brunette looked a little confused, but then replied: "I am, why are you asking?"

Kara tried to hide her blush by taking a sip of her drink. That was probably a bad idea, because as Sara responded: "Too bad, any woman would be lucky to have you" and winked, she started choking and had to spit it out.

"Are you okay?", Lena asked with concern in her voice, which made the reporter blush even more.  
Unable to get out a word she just nodded.

Sara had implied that the brunette would date women. And she hadn't even denied it. 

A few moments later she turned back to the former assasin and smiled: "So where were we? You said something about how anybody would be lucky to date me?" 

'Anybody' She didn't repeat Sara's 'women', but she definitely didn't correct it either. So what did this mean?

-"That's what I said, if I remember correctly"  
-"Does anybody include you?"

Of course Kara had invited Sara and yes, she wanted her to get along with Lena. But definitely not like that.

The former assasin replied: "Guess" and smiled back.

Okay, that was it. Kara had enough. It was probably not the best reaction, but what did it matter?

"Stop flirting with Sara!", she demanded.  
-"Excuse me? I can flirt with whoever I want"

So they had been flirting. Great.

Sara got up and stated: "I should better leave, this is clearly about the two of you"   
On her way out she shot Kara a look, that said 'Good luck, you got this'

Lena starred after her, but then turned back to the reporter:  
"Why shouldn't I have some fun with her, when the girl I love won't even consider me an option"

'The girl I love'

It echoed in Kara's thoughts. She was really out of luck. Lena was into girls after all, but there was already another woman. 

Unable to respond, the reporter just starred at her. How was there a girl in her best friend's life that she didn't know about? A girl she loved.

"Wait, you knew I was gay, didn't you?"

What? To be honest Kara hadn't known, at least not before today.  
The confused look on her face seemed to give her thoughts away, before she even shook her head.

Despite everything Lena started laughing: "I feel a little offended to be honest. What about me has given you the perception that I was straight?"

"Jack", Kara uttered the name of her dead ex-boyfriend barely audible.   
"That's why we broke up, I found out I'm not into guys. I really thought you knew"

Well, if only she had known. Then maybe she would've taken her shot with Lena when it was still possible, before some other woman came around.

-"So, the girl you love?", Kara asked quietly.  
-"What about her?"  
-"Are you sure she doesn't like you"  
-"I'm sure"

Whoever that girl was, she was definitely out of her mind. Who wouldn't consider Lena an option?

But then she gathered her courage and spoke up a little louder:  
"If she really doesn't like you, I know somebody who wouldn't mind going on a date with you"  
-"Sara?"

-"That's not who I'm talking about. To be honest, I think she mainly flirted with you to annoy me"

Lena hesitated: "So what about it annoyed you?"

-"I don't know, everything I guess"

-"Why?"

Kara avoided the question. Even though she had been pretty confident earlier, she now wasn't sure wether she really wanted the Luthor to know.

Instead she decided to ask: "Lena, who is the girl you love?" 

-"I'll tell you, if you tell me who you were talking about earlier"

Kara took a deep breath and finally chose to tell the truth. No more excuses. 

Her voice was barely a whisper: "Me. I was talking about me" 

-"Wait, are you serious?", Lena blushed and the blonde nodded:"I'm serious. I'd like to take you on a date"

"You better be serious. Because... you're the girl I love"

-"I am?", Kara was grinning.  
That was better than anything she could've hoped for. She had thought that maybe she could win her over, but now it seemed like she already had.

-"You are"  
-"That's good. Because I love you too"

-"Can I kiss you?", the brunette asked.

As a response  Kara cupped her face with her hands and brought their lips together.

This was definitely better than what she had hoped for.

This evening she would had to thank Sara a thousand times over, because somehow she was sure that this was exactly what she had intended. 

But before that she would spend her day with the most amazing woman she knew. Lena, who she loved. Who loved her back.

When they broke apart, they stayed like that for a while. Holding hands, smiling and looking in each other's eyes. And Kara couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> Please leave feedback, so I'll know what to do better the next time :)


End file.
